The Battle For the Universe
by DarkZeroVirus
Summary: Ryu searches within himself to find the power of Agni. Note: this is a songfiction.


_I can't stand to fly  
__I'm not that naive  
__I'm just out to find  
__The better part of me _

Ryu straightened his jacket and began to walk deeper, and deeper into the earth. The journey though the land of Infinity was filled with monsters that could strike fear into the strongest of warriors as even himself was frightened. But he knew his destiny, he had learned that he was the destined child of the Dragon Clan. His people had told him, as he passed through the city of the Dragon.

_I'm more than a bird,  
__I'm more than a plane  
__More than some pretty face beside a train  
__And it's not easy to be me_

He trudged on though Infinity, fighting everything in his path. He wondered when it would stop. Soon he came to a cave, and there were 8 old men inside.

As he talked to each of them, he learned of "Agni" the legendary dragon power, only useable by the destined child. After talking to all eight, the room begin to spin, and he passed out. When he awoke, there was only one old man, and his allies were no longer there. The old man walked up to him:

"You must talk to your friends, because you must sacrifice one of them in order to gain Agni."

_Wish that I could cry  
__Fall upon my knees  
__Find a way to lie  
__About a home I'll never see_

He walked in to the 7 doors, one by one. His friends greeted them, and spoke with him

"Choose me, I am the logical choice"

"I've always wanted to do something noble in my life."

"I can't do much good for you anyway from here on, choose me."

"Do what your heart tells you, if it tells you to choose meâ€do it:"

"I don't want to die, but if it helps you, I will lay my life down"

"Do the right thing I'm rooting for you Ryu"

"Ryu I love you,I would do anything for you."

He slowly traveled back through the final corridor and returned to the old man.

"Ok, before you make your choice, there is one other person who wants to see you"

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
__Even heroes have the right to bleed  
__I may be disturbed, but won't you conceed  
__Even heroes have the right to dream _

_And it's not easy to be me _

Ryu walked, and walked to the final room, and saw himself! He was staring directly into the reflection of his own mind. The person smiled at him.

"So you have made it this far Ryu?" He said. "You are so close to defeating the demon that lives below, but are you ready to make the choice necessary to attain the power you need?" Ryu nodded.

"Who will you choose?"

"No one has to die, I choose myself!"

"You weakling! CHOOSE!"

Choose....choose...choose...weakling...weakling..you are nothing....

Ryu blacked out.

_Up, up, and away, away from me  
__It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight  
__I'm not crazy or anything_

Ryu awoke to find himself surrounded by his friends, and the old man. "Congratulations, you have attained the Agni power," the old man spoke. "Now go, and defeat the demon!!!" And with that, he disappeared.

Finally, Ryu and his friends reached the lowest level of Infinity, and walked into a room with only a narrow walkway, and that's when he saw St. Evan.

"You have come this far my destined child ..Nikanoru" St. Even spoke. Ryu and his friends looked at each other quizzically, and wondered what he meant

"Nikanoru, first of all, I thank you for opening the gates," he spoke. "I will go through the opened gates and bless the world with desperation". Even glowed.

"Every living thing will look up to me and feel happiness as they accept death", he continued.

Ryu's best friend, Bow spoke first:

"There's no one on earth that would be happy to see you..there's no one named 'Nikanoru'?"

Even spoke again, "You don't understand Nikanoru?" He laughed. "Nikanoru is the word for dead beings, it is..your name"

With those words, all of the warriors and Ryu, were sealed in a crystal.

_I can't stand to fly  
__I'm not that naive  
__Men weren't meant to ride  
__With clouds between their knees_

"You are all dead," Evan spoke. "Life means nothing inside that crystal" "I will give you endless pain, but you wont suffer alone" He smiled.

"Eventually, everything in the world will follow your path to death," he said raising his hand.

Ryu struggled with all his might, and broke free of the crystalâ€..

"Oh you say that is the strength of the destined child?" Evan asked. "You think that you are more powerful then me???".. "I don't appreciate that."

Even appeared behind Ryu, and shattered the crystals holding his friends the warrior was powerless to react. Even had cast a spell on Ryu, holding him in place.

Power surged through his body, his heart was empty from the loss of his friends ..and he screamed from within ..

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
__Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
__Only a man in a funny red sheet  
__Looking for special things inside of me_

The spell broke, and he ran after St. Evan, drawing his sword from his sheath. He struck Evan, and slashed across him the evil man fell.

"I will not lose to a crumb like you!!!!" Even roared.and transformed into his true form. "I, Deathevan will kill you all,"

Ryu screamed, and summoned his Agni form, and the battle for the fate of mankind began.

_It's not easy to be me._


End file.
